Familiar Strangers
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Her beloved Harry was crowned Henry VIII King of England and married to Katherine of Aragon. Charlie was swept away into his best friend's court. But where did that leave Annabelle Johnston? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**They were the three musketeers of their time. Completely inseparable since birth. Then tragedy struck. Her beloved Harry was crowned Henry VIII King of England and married to Katherine of Aragon. Charlie was swept away into his best friend's court. But where did that leave Annabelle Johnston? She was left in the shadows as the daughter of a little known Duke. With the announcement of the birth of Princess Mary, Charles Brandon seeks out their old friend. But once things change they can never go back. Henry, Charles, and Anna learn that all too quickly.**

**Summer, 1501**

"_Annabelle, Charles, wait!" Henry dashed after his two friends quickly. The three of them were in a field behind Anna's house chasing lightning bugs. The two younger ones had slipped off to the edge of a dense, dark forest. Henry didn't like the sinister feel the trees emanated. "We shouldn't do it."_

_Annabelle turned around to face Henry. She smiled mischievously making her grey eyes sparkle. "Don't do this, don't do that. Stay away from this place, never go there. Harry, you sound like your brother. Come," She tugged on the boy's hand. "It will be an adventure."_

_Charles shrugged when Henry cast him a worried glance. "You know our Anna. Once she has her mind set…" He trailed off feeling as though Henry needed no more clarification._

_Henry set his face in a stubborn scowl. "I still say this is a bad idea. Anna's father said-"_

"_Oh, he just likes to tell stories. Harry, please can we go?" Anna grasped his arm and tilted her head to the side while she poked out her lips. "Please?" At seeing her face Henry gave in. He could deny her nothing and she bloody well knew that. Or at least Henry thought so. Anna just thought he had little will power._

"_This bloody well better be worth the lashings I'll get if Mother ever finds out I let the pair of you talk me into this!" Henry grabbed Annabelle's hand and she grabbed Charles'. "When I'm King the first thing I shall do will be to get rid of these woods."_

_Anna shrugged. "Who is to say you will ever become King? There is still your father and Arthur. If he has children you may never get to see the throne."_

_Henry laughed. "Arthur have children? That's rich Anna, truly. Arthur would be a horrible father!"_

"_Like you would do much better!" She let go of Charles and Henry to put her hands on her hips. "I shall like to see the day you become a father, Harry."_

**18 May, 1516**

Charles Brandon found himself smiling at the old memory as he watched his long time friend and King hold his child Princess Mary. She had beat her predecessors by a fair month. Henry was now fully prepared to introduce her to England, certain that this child would survive.

"Look how healthy she is Charles." Henry would often say since the day of her birth. "Look how beautiful."

Charles would simply nod and reinforce the King's love for his child. Now as he stood in the doorway he found himself unable to speak. How often had Henry talked of having a boy only to end up with a handful of girls and a few sons? None of which lived past birth either. Mary was the first and sure to be the last living child Katherine of Aragon would produce for His Majesty. Charles could feel it deep in his spirit.

Perhaps that was why he invited Annabelle to court. If anyone could keep Henry in good spirits it would be the lovely raven haired creature. She just had a way about her that made it impossible not to smile and laugh. Charles had often counted himself as lucky to be considered her closest friend. Other than Henry naturally. They had been inseparable before Arthur's death and fairly close for the few peaceful years that followed until Henry's coronation. It was going to be strange having their little Annie back. They were all adults now with families. Or at least one out of three had a family. Charles assumed Annabelle was still unwed. He had received no invitation to a wedding and she spoke nothing of a suitor in any of their letters.

Henry looked up to see Charles locked in deep thought. He sighed and gave Mary to Katherine. "What is it Brandon? I'm growing weary of your distant stare."

"Nothing, Majesty. I was simply remembering old times with old friends." Charles did his best to put meaning into the word friends. He didn't know how much the Queen knew and didn't want to give away anything. He would not be the reason the King and Queen were in a feud.

Henry smiled. He knew exactly what Charles was talking about. Lately at night Henry would hear the mocking voice of Annabelle. She would be saying what a horrible father he would be and how he would ruin Mary's life. That would be enough to terrify any other man, but Henry simply shook it off. He couldn't begin to count the number of times Anna had told him those very things as children. Henry simply wrote it off as reliving the past.

"How _is _out dear Annabelle? I have not spoken or heard anything of her for years." Henry folded his arms and awaited the news of a husband and children. It sent a wave of jealousy through him to think of any man with Anna.

"She is well. Most unfortunately they have found no man strong enough nor brave enough to tame her. I doubt she will ever find anyone." Charles spit back the words Anna had given to him. He didn't believe them at all. Even as children many boys had tried to take her from Henry and Charles. Being so stubborn she wouldn't hear any of it.

It was silent for the longest time. The only thing to be heard in the room was the ticking of a clock on the fireplace. Henry was going crazy in the silence. He craved more answers.

"Is there anything else Charles?" He tapped his fingers next to the clock impatiently. "Anything at all?"

Charles hesitated. "Well, Your Highness-"

A page walked in interrupting Charles. "Your Majesty, the Lady Annabelle Johnston is here to see you." Charles let out a breath. Henry gave him a look that clearly said they would discuss this matter later and told the page to bring her in. A statuesque figure stepped into the room uncertainly at first, but as soon as she saw Charles her discomfort melted away.

"Charlie!" Annabelle cried, launching herself into the man's open arms. He chuckled quietly before turning her around to face Henry. She blushed and curtsied low to the ground. "Your Majesties, I apologize for such impolite behavior. I simply saw Mr. Brandon and… well…"

Henry laughed and brought her up. "It is good to see you again Annabelle. You have grown up since our last meeting." And she truly had. No longer was there a trace of the awkward child she had been. In front of Henry was a graceful women with long hair the color of night, cunning storm cloud eyes, and wonderfully luscious pink lips.

Anna smiled. "It is nice to see you also Your Majesty."

"Henry. Always Henry."

"Well in that case how about Harry?" She laughed. "I hear you have a daughter and a wife. When shall I meet them?"

Henry clapped. "Now if it would so please you." He led her by the elbow to where Katherine currently sat holding Mary. Annabelle once again curtsied.

"Hello Your Highness."

Katherine smiled wanly and nodded. "Hello Lady Johnston." The Queen was exhausted after the constant watch she held over Mary. The baby slept soundly at night. It often sent Katherine into fits of worry. To her silence meant only one thing. Death.

"If I may say so, Majesty, your child is beautiful." Annabelle marveled at how soft and fine Mary's black hair looked and her smooth rosy tinted skin.

"You may, thank you." Katherine rose from her chair regally. "Would you like to hold her?"

Anna panicked momentarily. Her… hold the heir to the throne? What if she broke the child? Anna often heard stories of a certain spot on a young child's head which, if pressed upon, could kill them. What if she found that spot? What if she pressed it? Henry may be a friend but he was King of England above all else. He would have her head if she hurt the Princess. All of Anna's silly worries evaporated away though as Katherine situated the child in her arms. Mary nuzzled up against her making Anna laugh out in shock. Charles smiled, noting how lovely she looked holding a baby. Henry did the same.

It was no doubt going to become far more interesting since the three friends were reunited at court. Charles knew that as soon as he saw the hungry look in Henry's eyes. It sent a wave of protectiveness through him. He just wanted things to be as they use to. He wanted them to be friends again.

Easier said then done.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was warm on Annabelle's face as she sat in the gardens watching animals and birds. Flowers were already in bloom. The roses were especially gorgeous. As a young girl her father had taught her the meaning of many flowers. He showed her what they stood for. The deep red roses in front of her meant one thing. Unconscious beauty. But how anything in the court of Henry VIII was an unconscious beauty she didn't know. Everyone seemed to know how wonderful they looked. It irritated her deeply how people would strut around like _they _were the King or Queen. She hated how desperate women were for the attention of Harry and Charlie both.

They were hers. Always had been. Annabelle sighed and went to pick one of the roses. Pain shot through her finger. When she pulled it up for closer inspection blood was already trickling out of a small wound. Anna sucked on it to get the bleeding to stop. She was not like other women. She didn't pass out at the first sign of blood. If she did so how could she possibly make it through her monthly cycle? It would be impossible at most. Antagonizing at the least.

Anna walked on continuing her flower watch. Bees buzzed around annoyingly. She never liked the things since Charles had made one sting her. She chuckled quietly at the old memory. Times had changed though. They had changed. Nothing was the same because they weren't the same. An unfortunate thing but a part of life. People, like flowers, grew and bloomed into something new all the time. Her stomach grumbled as she continued along her path.

"_You must be hungry."_

Annabelle turned at the sound of Henry's voice. A broad smile broke out over her face. "Not really. I've been hungrier." Memories from a dark winter rose up in her mind. She pushed them away impatiently. "Congratulations Harry."

Henry looked confused for a moment. "Oh, Mary. Thank you Anna." He put his arms behind his back and kept pace with Annabelle easily.

"How have you been Harry?"

"Good. Yourself?"

It went on like this for several minutes. Both of them were avoiding what they really wanted to talk about. The proposal. Before Henry had married Katherine he had begged his mother to talk to Henry VII about letting him marry Annabelle one day. He was young and despised the thought of marrying someone he didn't know the way Arthur was having to do. His father had actually agreed. But then Arthur died and the King wanted to keep the prestige and dowry of a Spanish marriage.

"Things could have been different." Henry found himself saying.

"Pardon?" Annabelle examined a daisy carefully, not wanting to meet the King's blue eyed gaze.

"You could have been Katherine."

Anna shook her head. "I'm not though. Harry, I'm sure she is a wonderful woman. Be content."

"How can I be content when I have no sons?"

"What is with you men and your bloody sons?" Anna burst out. "Do you know how often I heard my father say, 'if I had a son.'? It drove me to the brink of insanity. An now here _you _are doing the same thing! You know, girls are just as (if not even more so) stronger than boys." She crossed her arms angrily.

Henry stood there beyond angry for a minute. He got over it. Anna was just being… well, Anna. She was saying what was on her mind and didn't care who she was saying it to. Typical. It was one of the things Henry admired about her but also something he hated about her. She was constantly in trouble because of the small flaw in her character. And it did no good that she was too stubborn to stop. Speaking out the way she did was going to get Anna seriously harmed one day. Realizing her folly a bit late she gasped.

"Forgive me my lord. I did not mean to speak to you in such a way."

He waved it off. "I can for give you this once Lady Johnston. Why have you not married?"

Anna shrugged. "As I told Charlie, I just haven't found the right man yet. At times it seems as though none can handle me. I find one but then he just…" She waved her hand dismissively.

"Pity." Henry replied trying to hide his victorious smile. "You won't be an old spinster forever Annie. I know it."

"Thank you Your Grace." She laughed. "Maybe Charlie will marry me. He seems to be the only man left for me."

"He's the only man who knows you." Henry corrected gently. "Other than myself of course." He took her hand and traced playful circles on it.

Anna shook her head and pulled away. A flustered smile sat on her mouth. "Shame I was never a Spanish Princess."

"You were always _my _Princess, Annie." Henry went to wrap his arms around her curvy waist. She danced out of his grasp.

"Harry, you're married!"

"So?"

Annabelle's mouth fell open. "What the hell do you mean _so_? Katherine is your wife, you have a child. Why the fuck would you need me?" She crossed her arms unhappily. "Sorry, I just get offended when-"

Henry waited for her to finish but Anna continued to remain silent. He took a calculated step forward and put a hand on her shoulder while the other tilted her face up so she had to look at him. "You get offended when what, Annabelle?"

She sniffed, fighting back the burning tears. "Do you know how many offers I've had Harry? How many propositions to be a man's official mistress? It sickens me how faithless men are to their wives."

Anger once again spilled forth in the King. How dare any man even consider _thinking _about making _his _Annie a mistress! But wasn't that what he wanted? No, Henry reasoned. That wasn't what he wanted. He just wanted Annabelle in any form he could get her. That didn't make him a hypocrite… just a fool. A man. Henry smiled satisfactorily when Anna leaned into his touch.

Henry rested his chin on her head. "Annie, I swear that while you are here no man will bother you."

"There are only two men I want to bother me while I am here Your Majesty." She muttered against his chest. "Would you like to know their names?"

"I believe I should."

"Well, first off there is Charlie. I was actually on my way to meet him when I was interrupted." She pulled away and gave him a playful glare. He returned it. "The other's name." Anna pulled Henry's ear close to her warm mouth. "The other's name is…" She reached around and thumped the back of his head.

Henry touched the spot as he watched Anna run off laughing loudly.

"Come get me Harry!" She called.

Henry followed her through the garden. They ran for several minutes alternating between who was doing the chasing and who was being chased. Finally, Anna collapsed in a sweaty heap at the base of a shady tree. Her breath was coming in short, ragged pants. Henry sat beside her, put his hands behind his head, and leaned against the brown trunk. He was also breathing heavily.

Anna laughed. "I think we are getting too old to be doing this." She curled up beside the King despite the May heat. "I can barely breath."

"Nonsense!" Henry wrapped his arms around Anna. "We're in perfect condition. Or at least I am unlike the old spinster I'm with." He meant it as a joke, but the words pierced Anna's heart. How could he be so callus as to call her a spinster? Did Harry really believe she would be alone forever?

With a now heavy heart Anna got up. "Excuse me Your Grace, but Mr. Brandon is expecting me." She gathered her skirts and left. Henry could simply wonder what had brought on the sudden change in Annabelle's attitude. He hadn't done anything had he?

Women. So bloody temperamental.

Later that night Charles was walking Annabelle back to her chambers. He'd had fun spending the afternoon with her. It wasn't like old times at all… better actually. Charles never knew before how many views he and Anna shared. Both of them believed in family despite not having their own. Both of them believed in the King and what an able ruler he was. Above all, both of them still believed in each other. Charles intertwined the fingers of his right hand with her left. The other was behind his back. Anna looked down, blushing furiously.

Anna smiled. "I enjoyed our time together Charlie."

"As did I." Charles stopped outside the entrance of her chambers. He brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing against them lightly. "I hope to do it again tomorrow? The King and I are going for a ride in the early morning. We won't be back until well past dusk. I would hate for you to be here all alone Annie."

"It wouldn't be much fun." Anna admitted. "I suppose I will have to tag along. Good night Charlie."

Charles smiled. "Good night Annie." Before he could lose his nerve he added, "This is for you." He pulled out a white rose he had been holding from behind his back. Anna smiled brightly when she saw it.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him through her lashes. "Are you trying to say that you're loyal and worthy of me? Or perhaps that the two of us are pure and innocent?"

"I'm far from pure and innocent Annie. Besides, those are only two of the hundred things this rose could symbolize."

"Ohh, a mystery!" Anna clapped her hands together. "Tell me what it means Charlie! Please?"

He chuckled. "I'm no pushover like the king. I'm not telling." Charles let Anna's hand go reluctantly. Despite saying he simply wanted Anna, Henry, and himself to be friends again Charles couldn't deny his growing attraction to her. She was just so kind-spirited and beautiful inside as well as out. Charles wanted her. He had wanted to love her, be with her, since they were around fifteen.

Taking a deep breath Charles said, "Good night Annabelle."

"Night Charlie." She went inside and placed the rose on her bedside table. It was truly gorgeous in its simplicity. White roses had always been her favorite. She told Charles and Henry that long ago. It was amazing Charles had remembered.

He was amazing.

And handsome.

And unbelievably sweet.

Anna let out something between a laugh and a scoff. She was sounding like some star struck little girl with a first crush. A knock at the door interrupted any further thoughts. She answered it hesitantly. A tall man was standing on the other side of her door.

"Yes?" Anna half hid behind the door of her room.

The man held out an assortment of lavender and orange roses. "From the King." Anna took the flowers from his outstretched hand. He waited for no response before walking back down the corridor.

Anna shook her head as she mentally deciphered the meaning of the bouquet. Lavender meant love at first sight or enchantment. Since Henry had seen her before, Anna was guessing the latter was correct. Orange roses meant passion and excitement. Anna sat down on her bed and looked from the single flower Charles had given her to the twelve she currently held.

"Oh, my boys. My stupid, stupid boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and there is a bit of sexual content although I don't go into real detail. That way the rating can remain T.**

"Where is that bloody woman?"

The sun was beginning to break over the horizon as Charles and Henry sat mounted on their horses waiting for Annabelle. The King's blue eyes swept over the stables expectantly. There were a few boys already beginning their day. Henry motioned for one to come to him.

The boy bowed. "Yes my lord?"

"Has a lady been here?"

"There was one earl-"

"How much earlier?" Henry's voice rang with unfiltered authority. "What did she say?"

Charles sighed. Henry was being a bully again. But what could be done? He was King. Charles was not. Henry was capable of doing whatever he wanted and extremely inclined to do so. Charles could only sit back and wait. The King gets what he wants when he wants it. There was no mystery involved in it. Just a simple fact.

The boy stammered through an explanation. Lady Johnston was sick with fever and couldn't accompany the King and Mr. Brandon. She sent her deepest regrets along with an offer to go on a picnic at The Lake when she regained health. Charles watched the storm on Henry's face recede into the depths of his eyes. Of course any mention of The Lake would calm him. It calmed both of them. The Lake was their spot. It was the place where all key points in Harry, Charlie, and Annie's joined childhood happened.

Henry nodded. "Back to work boy." He turned to Charles. "Just us today."

"Is that disappointment I hear?" Charles's words came out playfully but mentally the man was fuming. Did Henry have feelings for Anna?

Henry laughed. A mask of good mirth covered his true emotion. Devastation. "Of course not Charles. We should be on our way."

Anna watched from a window as Harry and Charlie rode off. Hopefully the stable hand had sold the lie. She wasn't physically ill although stomach pains were settling in. She hated lying. Especially to her boys. But after her dream she found it to be necessary. Anna sighed and plopped down in a plush chair across from an empty fireplace. Soon she was dozing lightly.

It was the same dream from last night. Anna was in the Throne Room standing beside Charlie. His arms were wrapped around her, keeping her body close. Blood seeped from a stab wound in his back. Anna was holding the knife. Clapping started from the direction of the throne and got closer as Harry approached her. Harry took Charlie's place grinning maliciously.

"Well done love."

Anna woke with a start. The dream was even worse the second time around. She wanted to break down and cry. What had the dream meant? Her father was a very superstitious man. He often looked for meaning in the mundane. It was a trait he had given to each of his children. Every family has their proverbial skeletons in the closet and Anna's family was no different. Each of her siblings in turn had become consumed with the superstitions and as a result soon found solace in death. Not many knew lunacy was behind the downfall of the Johnston children. It had _just _been reveled to Anna herself.

She sighed and walked over to a mirror. "Why is life so difficult?" She asked her reflection. No answer came. Why would there be one? What Anna saw in front of her was merely a trick of the flickering candles. But still, she wanted some type of answer. Another human voice to ring out in the heavy silence.

There was a knock at her door and Charles walked in. That had been a very short ride. Or not, Anna realized when her eyes went to a window. The sky was a deep purple blue as the sun was almost below the horizon. A thin sliver was still visible. She hadn't realized she had slept that long. Charles waited for Anna to speak. Anna waited for Charles to say anything to break the silence in her chambers.

"Did you and Harry have fun?" She finally managed.

Charles nodded. "The company of the King is quite amusing." He said the words Henry had said to deliver. Had you accompanied us I'm sure it would have been much more entertaining. However, you know the King. His plans stop for nothing."

"So I'm nothing?" Anna smiled when his mouth gaped open. "Charlie, love, I am simply making a joke. I know you and Harry love me."

"Yes." Charles said nothing else. Instead he sat down in a comfortable looking chair and propped up his feet.

This annoyed Anna. She didn't like the way he just barged in and did whatever he wished as if _he _were the King instead of Henry. Then again Charles had always been that way. Nothing would change that except marriage. Perhaps not even that. Anna had a hard time seeing Charlie as any woman's husband… whoever the poor soul would be. Charles looked up, meeting her gaze calmly yet smugly. It only infuriated her more.

"Would His Majesty care for wine?" She asked in annoyance.

Charles smirked. "Yes he would." He waved his hand as if dismissing a servant. "Go fetch some for me."

It was Anna's turn to have her mouth fall open. "I am _no _servant Charles Brandon! If you would like wine feel free to get it yourself."

"I don't want wine." He shook his head, eyes boring into hers. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he moved from the chair back to her.

"What do you want then?" Anna couldn't look away from her best friend's lips. They looked soft as rose petals and probably tasted just as sweet. She wondered absentmindedly if she would ever get the chance to test her theories. Both of them were breathing labouredly. Before Charles moved any closer.

"I want dinner. His Majesty sent me to invite you to dine with us. If you were in good health of course." His lips brushed against hers with each word.

Anna shivered when Charlie's hand wrapped around her waist. "Charlie, why are you so close to me?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Yes… no… stop being yourself! I don't like mind games!"

"I'm not playing mind games, my lady. Actually quite the contrary."

"Then kiss me already damn it!"

Charles laughed and pulled back. "Not right now. Later perhaps."

Anna smirked. "Prefer dessert after the main course I see." She laughed when Charlie turned red. "I can still make you blush!"

"I'm not blushing! It is simply… hot in your room. Now come. Henry is waiting on us."

Anna allowed Charles to lead her out of the room by her elbow. He was still red in the face which amused her. It had always been easy to embarrass Harry and Charlie. Even the slightest hint at doing anything questionable and they turned into little children.

"Charlie!" She stage whispered. "You're still blushing! It's adorable." The grip on her elbow tightened.

"I'm not blushing Annie."

They walked into the King's chambers bickering like siblings. Henry was already seated at a table jut big enough for three. Anna aw him and curtsied. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Lady Johnston, not in private. Here, you are Annie, I am Harry, and Charles will be Charlie. Just as it has been." He brought her up into a hug. "When it is just us we should try to behave as though we are all children again. Carefree and simply good friends."

Anna smiled. "Yes Your Highness." Her words were light and teasing.

"Good. Please, sit. Both of you."

Henry, Annabelle, and Charles all sat down together to begin their meal. It was comfortably quiet until Charles laughed loudly. Anna gave him a questioning look. He simply shrugged and took a sip of the rich wine.

"Do you know what I am reminded of as we sit here?" When no one answer Charles continued. "All those summers we would spend at The Lake swimming. We would stay until Arthur made us leave, then come here and have dinner with Henry's family."

Anna's eyes lit up. "I remember that! My father would be so angry with me. He thought our friendship improper. He believed you were corrupting me."

Henry laughed. "Us corrupt you? I remember it as the other way around."

The three of them continued talking of old times. A smile never left any of their faces. It was a comfortable walk down memory lane that ended well after midnight. Bluntly put, by that time Henry, Charles and Annabelle were all drunk. Far more than an appropriate amount of wine had been downed and all three people were beginning to feel the strong effects of alcohol. A pleasant fog was settling over Anna's mind.

Charles leaned over to her. "What about that kiss?"

Anna smiled seductively. "What about it?"

"You are going to make me ask." It wasn't a question. Charles was stating a fact. Anna was going to make him ask.

"It is only proper."

Henry laughed boisterously. "When have any of us been proper Annie?" He stood, bringing her up with him. "When have we ever _cared_ to be so?"

"Never."

Exactly." Henry bent his lips to hers. At first Anna was shocked. Slowly, though, she began moving in perfect sync with Henry allowing him to enter her mouth. It felt… right. Normal. But anything other than safe. In the kiss Henry had Anna feeling dangerous. Maybe that was why she pressed herself closer to him.

Arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel Charlie's lips on her neck, massaging and nipping the skin there. Anna let out a low moan. Henry and Charles both broke away at the same time and shared a look. The King led Anna by the hand to his bedroom. Charles followed closely behind. The door shut behind them and Henry was once more kissing Anna. He undid the laces holding her dress together expertly. It fell, pooling around Anna's ankles in a scarlet mass.

The loud moans of Charles, Annabelle, and Henry could be heard resonating throughout the castle. None of the three friends cared, they were too drunk and lost in the moments of pure ecstasy. Chances were they wouldn't remember the night anyway. How wrong they were. Each would remember the night with startling clarity. But they all had different versions.

Henry would remember it as the night of his life.

Charles would remember it was the night Henry got what he wanted.

Only Anna saw what it really was. That night was the night of no return. Nothing would be the same with the rising sun.

When Anna was asleep Henry turned to Charles. She lay between them like a barrier. Charles on her left Henry on her right. The King looked down and began toying with a lock of her hair.

"Charles, you are my oldest and dearest friend. I've learned over the years to read your emotions. You love Anna."

"Yes, I do."

"So do I."

"You lust after her."

Henry's eyes flashed dangerously. "Love. Lust. There is really no difference."

Charles didn't have the energy to argue. Anna had worn him out. Besides, Charles didn't want to argue. Henry could kick him out and he wanted to stay next to Anna for as long as possible. Sharing had never really been Charles's or Henry's forte. They had never been the best at it as children and that was evident as adults.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Lady Isabelle Black for your review. It's as if you partially read my mind.**

Annabelle awoke too a pounding in her head and soreness in a place that she dared not ever think about. Panic engulfed her momentarily. There was a man's arm around her waist and two people on either side. She rolled on her left to see Charlie sleeping peacefully. A hand began to play with her hair. It felt nice. Anna turned her head to see Harry staring.

"Sorry my love. I did not mean to wake you." A small smile decorated his handsome face. "By all means, continue sleeping."

"I was awake already. There is no need for an apology." Anna gently moved Charlie's arm so she could sit up and stretch. The covers slipped from her body. She shivered from the feel of air on her bare skin.

Henry watched momentarily taking in the sight of Annabelle in the early morning light before taking her in his arms. Goose bumps covered her supple flesh and she snuggled closer despite the blistering heat that would soon erupt like a volcano with the rising off the afternoon sun.

"Better?" He asked.

Anna nodded against his chest. "Henry, about last night… it cannot happen ever again." She took a shaky breath. Tears were in her voice as she said, "I do not want to be just another of your whore's. Correct me if I am wrong but you care for me far too much to ever ruin me like that."

"You would not be _just another whore_. You never could be. It is not as if it would ruin your reputation."

"No. But it could very well end my impending doom."

Henry blinked several times. "What do you mean?"

She sighed before launching into an explanation. "Several days ago my father set up a match between myself and a man named Edward Whitmore. He is no Duke, but of high enough standing and Father wishes to unite our families. Personally, though, I believe he just wants Edward's mother."

"So you lied to Charles and I?" Henry's grip on Anna only tightened with every word. He was afraid if he didn't hold on to her she would slip away like a beautiful nightmare.

Anna wriggled out of the King's grip and sat cross-legged in front of him. "No I did not _lie_. How dare you even think that? When I last wrote Charlie I had no idea of my father's plans."

Henry cocked an eyebrow. "Do you swear upon the Holy Book you are not lying?"

She took a deep breath. "I swear upon all that is holy that I am indeed getting married. His Majesty may rest easily knowing my words hold truth."

"Good. I should hate to have you beheaded. And such a pretty little head it is." He propped up on his elbow. "Do you wish to marry this Edward Whitmore?"

Anna knew the appropriate answer. Like any good daughter she should say, 'I wish to make my father and family proud'. But this was Harry in front of her. They knew each other too well to succeed in lying to one another. Even though that was exactly what she was doing.

"No, Majesty, I do not. Edward is a well enough man I assume. Good reputation and family I have heard. But he simply is not for me. I realize my words hold little meaning. Like any child I shall have to bow to my father's will."

"I couldn't imagine you bending to any person's will. Except your own that is." Henry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Just as you must listen you your father he must listen to his King. If I declare this impending union as against the law-"

"What law? If one didn't know better they would think you were trying to prevent me from marrying."

Henry smiled. "Of course I am. You belong to Charlie and I. Especially after last night."

Last night. Anna sighed heavily. That should not have happened. How were things to go back to normal now? They wouldn't. They _couldn't_. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. What would people think when they saw her leave the King's chambers? It would be a scandal. She would easily become the center of attention. Especially if…

Anna's head snapped up. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

She did the math once more in her head. Last night had been the fourteenth day of her cycle. Her mother had taught her long ago that that was the best time to conceive a child.

"What if I become… pregnant?" Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Nonsense." Henry scoffed. "A woman does not get pregnant from her first time."

Rage welled up in Anna. "What if I do? What then? No one will want to marry-"

"Why are you so obsessed with marria-"

"Because I refuse to grow old alone!" Her voice was loud and heart broken. "The idea terrifies me Henry! At one point I was foolish enough to believe I could one day marry you. Then Arthur died and I knew Katherine would be passed on to you. Every girl dreams of a prince and I had mine! Alas fate was cruel to rip him from me! Edward is my last hope for even remote happiness!"

Henry sat up completely. It was quiet now. Only the light snoring of Charles could be heard. The King was speechless for a change. Her words swirled around in his mind. He could have had her. She could have been his Queen instead of Katherine. Maybe then he would have his son. Henry's mind kept returning to the fact he married his brother's wife. Was he wrong to have done that? Was he now being punished for his actions? The bed shifted and Henry watched as Anna dressed. Her movements were quick, graceful. There was a cold calculation in her eyes.

"When Charlie wakes up make sure he knows I wish to not be disturbed for the rest of the day. I need to write a letter to my family for I have neglected to do so since my arrival at court." Anna gathered her skirts and marched to the door. "When you see Katherine again send her my wishes for good health."

The door swung shut rousing Charles from his death like slumber. The smell of sex still hung thick in the air along with Anna's perfume. He felt suffocated by it all. Expecting to still find the girl beside him Charles reached out only to find an empty spot. It was still vaguely warm. Obviously recently vacated. He sat up meeting Henry's confused gaze.

"What?" Charles asked.

Henry shook his head. "Women are bloody insane."

"All of them or only Annie?"

"Annie. Always Annie." Henry clapped Charles on the back. "You should be on your way. I'm sure at least one of us has something important to do today."

With an impish grin, Charles dressed quickly if a bit clumsily. He ignored the sharp pain in his head. Never before had he felt like this after a night of drinking. Then again there was a first time for everything. He stumbled to the door before whipping back around suddenly.

"What'll _you _be doing?" He asked. "I for one have an engagement with a pretty little lady."

Henry smiled at his friend. "I have to write to Annie's father. It seems the man wants to marry our little girl off."

"Can't let that happen can we?"

"Of course not. Which is why, as King, I am declaring the match to be invalid."

"On what grounds my most gracious sovereign?" Charles's words were slurred heavily. Obviously the man was still a bit drunk.

Henry's smile only grew. "Do I have to have a reason Charles? I'm King!"

Charles frowned and pointed at him. "You're a brat with shiny toys and I shan't be a part of your foolery…" He hesitated before adding, "Tell her father I said hello. Oh, and make sure you make it explicitly clear I disagree with- with-"

"Me?"

"Yes! Have fun ruining Annie's life."

Henry rolled his eyes when the door shut once more. It had been a miracle Charles could even walk. He had drunk far more than Henry or Annabelle. But he couldn't stand seeing them together. There was a bitter seed if jealousy planted deep within Charles now. Soon enough it would grow, reaching its full and dangerous potential. Henry didn't realize this. He stupidly thought Charles enjoyed wine more than any healthy man should.

Following the lead of his friends Henry also dressed and left his room. The hallways buzzed with life. People hurried this way and that carrying various items in their arms. Whenever anyone saw him they would stop, bow, then continue on their way. There was really nothing on his mind as he walked. He didn't want to do the letter right away for fear of ruining anything Anna might say to her family. He sighed and rounded a corner, stopping in front of a window. Below him was an immense green field. Two figures could be seen running off. Henry walked down several flights of stairs meaning to follow them.

From such a distance Harry could only make out a deep scarlet cloak indicating the wearer to be a woman. Her companion was taller, more muscular. A man most definitely. Two lovers off to be alone perhaps? But something about their postures was familiar. It struck Henry suddenly. The two people were Charles and Annabelle. He continued pursuing them until they were well into a dense group of trees. The air chilled him to the bone despite the sweltering May heat. Charles stopped Anna, encased her in his arms, and kissed her passionately.

"I still marvel at how wonderfully you sold your engagement to 'Edward Whitmore'. You truly have Henry convinced of it." There was a smile in Charles's voice. Henry could barely see them but he could hear perfectly. All too well her understood the meaning of the loud silence that followed. The two were kissing again.

"Charlie, why don't we just tell him _you _and _I_ are the ones getting married? Harry's our dearest fiend. Surely he will be happy and understanding."

"No he won't."

"And why not?"

Another long silence. "Charlie!" She complained.

A deep sigh. Then, "Anna, Henry wants a male heir for his kingdom. For the Tudor Dynasty. When the Queen no longer bleeds he will seek out even more women then he currently has. It is my belief he will go after you. I don't want that. Besides, we have been engaged for three months have we not?"

"Yes. I still think we should tell him Charles."

"Annabelle, trust me. When have I ever walked you down the wrong path?"

"My sixth birthday. You told me that my mother wouldn't care if I came home covered in mud. I got ten lashings for it! On my _birthday_!"

Henry didn't stay to listen to anymore. He felt utterly hurt, betrayed in the deepest sense of the word. How could Charles and Anna lie to him? Someone would be paying soon. An dearly. No one lies to the King and gets away with it.


End file.
